°Prejuicios°
by Syringen
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando esa persona en la que confiabas hasta tu vida no entiende? ¿Cuándo cree que eres un mounstro? Remus Lupin debe enfrentarse a su secreto. ONE-SHORT


Hola a tods los que leen este fic.

Es otro de mis One-shorts, centrado esta vez en Remus Lupin.

**Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío.**

_Dedicado a ti que lo lees._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Prejuicios**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Las gotas de agua ruedan por el cristal. Las lágrimas por mi cara. Es que una vez más su recuerdo hace mella en mi temple. Las heridas, que he creído (fallidamente) cerradas miles de veces, vuelven a abrirse como lo han hecho centenares de veces antes. Es como si alguien inyectara en mí una dosis de dolor para que recorriera mi cuerpo y remordiera mi conciencia una vez más. Aunque el verdadero problema es que él sigue siendo algo necesario. Yo lo amaba y entonces era amor verdadero, ahora su recuerdo es como una droga, me hace daño, me mata por dentro, pero es tan necesario como el mismo aire.  _

_Después de mucho tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba ciega. Ciega como todos esos locos que solía criticar. Me comporte igual que ellos ciega y tonta. Me condené a mi misma y no importa cuantas veces quiera culparlo a él, siempre seré yo la culpable. _

_Ahora mismo siento sangrar las heridas, pero el dolor es más fuerte y hace que tenga un nudo en mi garganta. La verdad hoy lo he vuelto a ver. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elizabeth Pavel corría por los pasillos e Hogwarts. Su cabello ébano le golpeaba la espalada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban con extraño fulgor. Estaba ataviada con ropa de invierno. Corría para encontrarse con Remus J. Lupin. 

Desde hacia exactamente medio año que se veía con Remus J. Lupin. Primero habían sido visitas a escondidas y luego se convirtieron en novios en secreto y como cualquier secreto en Hogwarts en menos de un mes ya todos los sabían. 

La verdad iba corriendo porque apenas le había llegado la nota del chico. Quería que se vieran porque tenía algo importante que decirle. Ella estaba muy emocionada. Lo quería tanto… podía ser que hasta lo amará. No estaba segura. Un sentimiento de culpa llegó a su mente. Sí lo amaba. ¿Por qué seguir ocultándolo? Hasta parecía estúpido ocultárselo a ella misma, cuando era probable que hasta el propio Remus lo supiera. 

_Y cuanto lo quería. _

Su rostro mostró una media sonrisa recordando porque había acabado con ese chico. Una de sus mejores amigas era Lily Evans, Gryffindor como los merodeadores y el propio Remus (ella era Ravenclaw). Al final Lily había terminando viendo demasiado a James y ella a su actual novio. 

Recordó las citas triples que había tenido, ella y Remus, James y Lily, Sirius y su novia en turno, ¿Peter?.... bueno el tenía de vez en cuando novia y entonces eran citas cuatropéeles. 

_Daría lo que fuera por regresar a esa época. _

Se paró frente a un espejo. Se miró en él. Se arregló su cabello y se acomodó la bufanda. Estaba sonrojada por la carrera que había corrido. Según tenía entendido había tenido que correr hasta el otro lado de la escuela. Respiró y cerró sus ojos. Dijo la contraseña y el espejo se movió. Entró en una estancia 

Era muy espaciosa. Ya había estado muchas veces antes allí con Remus. Veían las estrellas o bailaban. Siempre había querido bailar bajó las estrellas y Remus le había cumplido su deseo. 

-¿Liz?- la chica se mordió el labio inferior y se giró. Apoyado en la puerta de espejo esta Remus. Tenía una enorme sonrisa, parecía muy feliz y seguro. Elizabeth sopló su flequillo que casi le llegaba al principio de su nariz y le dirigió al chico una media sonrisa. Se miraron mucho tiempo. No necesitaban hacer movimiento alguno. El verse a los ojos parecía suficiente para ambos. Como si compartieran algún vínculo especial. 

_Ojala hubiera durado por siempre ese momento. _

Contra los cristales de las ventanas golpeaba la nieve. La chica se quitó su bufanda y el pesado abrigo. 

-Me da gusto verte.- dijo como si desde hacía siglos que no lo veía cuando se habían encontrado en el desayuno, antes de eso en el pasillo y hacia algunas horas en la biblioteca. 

-A mi también. Te extrañaba.- Remus sacó una flor de su túnica y se la dio a la chica. Era un rosa blanca, hermosa y perfecta. 

-¿flores?- preguntó incrédula.- ¿En inverno?

-Todo se hace con un poco de magia.- dijo el chico antes de besarla.

_No todo… no te pude recuperar. _ 

-Te quiero.- susurró la chica al oído de su novio.- Medio año es demasiado poco. 

-Sí.- murmuró como respuesta. Luego se alejó.- Tenía que decirte algo. 

-¿Ahora?- preguntó Liz. 

-Hoy sí.

-Pero no ahora. ¿Por qué romper un momento en el que estamos solos?- se sonrieron. 

-Tienes razón.- Remus la tomó de nuevo de la cintura.- ¿Quieres bailar? 

Ella rió, pero negó lentamente. 

-¿Dónde dejaste a tus amigos?

-En algún lugar entre la sala de Gryffindor y el comedor. Aunque Lily y James desaparecieron antes. 

Volvió a reír. 

-Esos dos parecen querer llegar al altar y se odiaban tanto y ahora en séptimo llegan y se enamoran.- suspiró.- ¿No es maravillosos como se quieren? 

-La verdad sí.- Aunque me gusta más como te amo yo a ti.- la besó de nuevo. 

-Anda Remus, dime ¿Qué es tan importante que he tenido que correr hasta acá? 

Remus se alejó de la chica. Ella estaba cerca de las ventanas y la luz del atardecer le daba en la espada. Se veía tan hermosa. No quería alejarla de él si ella no lo entendía. ¡No! Tenía que entenderlo. Ella no era ese tipo de personas. Lo entendería. 

_Quería entenderlo… lo juro. _

-Bueno verás tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Primero yo te amo Elizabeth… no importa lo que pase ahora siempre te amaré. 

_Y cumpliste tu promesa. _

-Yo también te amo.- dijo la chica con la voz quebrada. Era la primera vez que lo decía. Hizo ademán de acercarse, pero la mirada de Remus la detuvo. 

-Yo… Liz… yo estoy digamos enfermo. 

-¿enfermo?- la chica se preocupó de pronto.- ¿Cómo que enfermo?

Había corrido los pocos metros que los separaban. Empezó a inspeccionarlo. 

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Es algo grave? – Remus tomó las manos de la chica entre las suya. 

-No es ese clase de enfermedad… no creo que ni siquiera deba llamarla enfermedad. 

-¿entonces?- cada vez se ponía más nerviosa. 

-Liz… yo soy… yo soy un… un licántropo.- la chica palideció en el acto y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Zafó sus manos de las del chico y se alejó. 

-Si esto es una broma… no es graciosa. 

-No es una broma Liz… en realidad soy un hombre lobo… por eso desaparezco una vez al mes. 

-Pensé que… ¡que tonta he sido!- chilló. Tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y negó.- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

-Al principio apenas te conocía. 

-¿Cuándo fuimos novios? 

-Fue hasta que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado que pensé en decírtelo. No es tan fácil ¿sabes? 

-No puedo creerlo- dijo ella lanzándole una mirada gélida. 

_Te juro que intente entender… pero era tan tonta entonces…_

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el chico. 

-Eres un… un… un mounstro.- esas palabras se clavaron en el corazón del licántropo como flechas envenenadas. 

-¿Qué dijiste? 

-¡No sé como pude ser tan tonta! ¡No quiero volverte a ver Remus!

-¡Pensé que podía confiar en ti! ¡Veo que me equivoque! ¡No vales lo que pensé!

-¡Lo que yo valga para ti no vale nada, sucio licántropo!

_Yo te amaba… aún lo hago. _

-¡¡Bien!! ¡¡Si eso quieres Elizabeth eso tendrás no me volverás a ver!!

-¡¡Eso espero!! ¡¡No sé como pude enamorarme de una cosa como tú!!

_No quise decir nada de eso… estaba confundida, tenía miedo. _

-¡¡Lo mismo digo!! De todas las personas que conozco pensé que tú entenderías. – su voz estaba llena de resentimiento. 

-¡Pues pensaste mal!- gritó Liz.- No quiero anda contigo. ¡Eres un adefesio Remus John Lupin! ¡¡Un mounstro!!- la chica empezó a lloriquear. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tomó apresuradamente su abrigo y la bufanda y salió corriendo.

_No eras un mounstro sólo eras diferente…. Pero no lo entendí. _

La rosa blanca quedó en el suelo de la habitación. Remus la vio. Pasó sobre de ella y también salió de la habitación. Su noviazgo acabó ese mismo día y Bertha se encargó de que todos los supieran. Nadie entendió el por qué. Tal vez sólo los merodeadores, pero lo cierto es que termino justo el día en que había comenzado seis meses atrás. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Estúpidos prejuicios, estúpido miedo, odiosa suerte la mía al no entender. Yo lo amaba. Aún lo amó. No se por qué revivo viejas memorias. Tal vez siento que eso ayudará a cerrar viejas heridas. Aunque estoy segura de que no será así. Yo no entendía, no entendía y tenía miedo. Lo siento tanto. El dolor que siento correr por mis venas es mi castigo. Eras las personas con el corazón más dulce que yo conocía y pensé que todo eso cambiaba porque eras un hombre lobo. Fueron algunos meses después que intenté explicarte, pero te negaste a escuchar. No te lo reprochó. No, tenías razón. Fui cruel… pero te juro que siempre te amé. Si te viera de nuevo te abrazaría y lo gritaría, gritaría que: aún hoy, veinte años después, te sigo amando. _

Elizabeth dejó caer el pergamino al suelo. La tarde de noviembre se alzaba gris sobre la ciudad de Londres. Tomó su chaqueta que yacía sobre una silla y salió. Se paró frente al elevador. Se apoyó en el barandal esperando a oír el "Pip" que haría al llegar. Canturreaba por lo bajó una canción melancólica y deprimente. Pasó la maga de su chaqueta por sus ojos quitando todo vestigio de las lágrimas. Cuando el elevador se paró por fin y ella se disponía a entrar alguien la detuvo. Giró y se quedó con la boca abierta. 

-Hola Liz.- dijo Remus Lupin. En sus manos había una rosa blanca. 

La mujer se le quedó mirando. 

-Eran sólo prejuicios.- balbuceó. – Tenía miedo. 

-Lo sé.- dijo el hombre. – Lo sé. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa dejen rrs. 

Syringen _A.L.C.S _


End file.
